Various aminosterols have been discovered, and their use in various pharmacological applications has been disclosed. For example, as described in the above-noted patent applications, certain aminosterols have been found to selectively inhibit certain sodium proton exchangers ("NHE's") in cells. NHEs control various cellular properties and functions. For example, NHEs control cellular pH. It is critical that cells maintain an appropriate narrow pH range to assure that cell growth and certain body functions proceed in a suitable manner. If cells do not maintain an appropriate pH, severe health consequences, and even death can occur. Other aminosterols, such as squalamine described in the above-noted patent applications, have anti-angiogenic properties. Compounds that are anti-angiogenic typically are useful for treating cancers and other proliferative disorders. Compound 1436 has been found to have properties that indicate it will be useful in treating viral infections, such as HIV, SIV, and herpes.
Other aminosterols have been discovered or synthesized in addition to squalamine and compound 1436. More specifically, aminosterol esters have been produced and constitute the compounds according to this invention. Like squalamine and compound 1436, these aminosterol esters have interesting antibiotic properties and anti-proliferation properties for certain types of cells. The production and properties of these aminosterol esters will be discussed in more detail below.